bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Endeavor
Enji Todoroki, also known as Flame Hero: Endeavor, He is the Pro Hero with the highest tally of resolved cases in history and the father of Shoto Todoroki. He is the No.2 Hero, only behind All Might. He owns his own Hero Agency, known as the Endeavor Hero Agency. Appearance: Enji is a tall man with a muscular physique. He has short and spiky, crimson hair with turquoise eyes. His beard and moustache appear to be made of fire, but when he turns off his flames on his face voluntarily, his stubble shows. Endeavor's Hero Costume is comprised of a navy blue bodysuit with flames streaming across his chest, arms, and most prominently his shoulders. He uses his flames as a makeshift domino mask, and his boots appear to be made of flames as well. He sports white bracers styled in a cage pattern and a black belt with a white pouch attached to the side. 'Personality:' Enji has been described by his son as a prideful and ambitious man driven by his goal to surpass All Might. His desire to surpass the number one hero has driven him in family matters too, having "created" his children in hopes of having an offspring that could surpass All Might. This drive has followed him his entire life, and repeated failure has plagued him from a young age. He had no interest in the title or the fame of the position, instead wanting to have earned it on merit and ability. This divide in ability and ambition influenced his adult life and decisions regarding his family. Some signs of regret are shown when he contemplates on how his ambition drove his family life into pressure and abuse. Endeavor constantly pushes Shoto to try and surpass both himself and All Might so he can achieve his own goal of becoming the best. This ambition can be seen in how he ignores the rest of his children and focuses only on Shoto while preventing him from interacting with his siblings. Endeavor's behavior does not go unnoticed by the public, his dismissive and aggressive behavior is a selling point to his fans. While he is a hero and possesses an amount of supporters, there are those in the public who recognize his less charismatic nature and comparing him to All Might brings doubt to the position of No. 1. According to Present Mic, Endeavor is usually not a sociable person. Despite this, his competence at solving crimes and defeating villains is unquestioned, with Endeavor having dedicated his life to studying and training to attain the top spot of the Hero rankings. 'Abilities and Powers' *'Enhanced Strength': After years of physical training, Enji eventually possesses incredible physical strength. *'Enhanced Durability': Endeavor possesses incredible durability. *'Enhanced Pain Tolerance': Endeavor is far more resistant to pain than the average Pro Hero. *'Indomitable Will of Fire': One of Endeavor's most prominent traits is his ability to never give up regardless, befitting of his hero name. 'Quirk - Hellflame' Hellflame: Enji's Quirk allows him to produce and manipulate fire at will. His pyrokinetic abilities give him a wide array of both offensive and defensive techniques. He appears to be immune to other flames, and can easily control the shape and temperature of the blaze as well. His level of control enables Endeavor to utilize his flames in unorthodox ways, such as concentrating flames and heat to his feet to achieve limited flight. However, using too much of his power can deplete his stamina and ruin his physical functions. Fighting Techniques: * Flashfire Fist - Jet Burn: This attack allows Endeavor to shoot a blast of fire at his desired target. According to Endeavor, this attack cannot be used too much as it heats up his body a lot. * Flashfire Fist - Hell Spider: This attack allows Endeavor to send out long, thin blasts of fire out of the tips of his fingers which he can use to cut through this target. He is able to slice the top half of a skyscraper into many pieces using this attack. Like before, this attack cannot be used too much. * Prominence Burn: This attack allows Endeavor to launch a massive, concentrated beam of fire from his entire body that is able to vaporise his target History: Enji studied at U.A. High School. Enji desired to be the top hero and dedicated most of his life to it. However, All Might was always the most popular hero and eventually Enji realised the gap was way too big and began to hold a sense of fear and begrudging respect towards the latter. Out of spite and envy for All Might's Hero ranking, Enji bought out Rei's family in order to get his hands on her Quirk. Forcing her into a Quirk Marriage, Enji attempted to conceive and raise a child with a combination of their Quirks that would be strong enough to usurp All Might. After having several other children, Enji eventually found his "masterpiece" in his fourth child, Shoto. When Shoto was five years old, Enji began training him to become a Hero. However, the training was harsh and detestable. Enji's wife tried to defend Shoto, saying that he was too young but Enji refused to listen and ordered her to stay out of his way. Enji also prevented Shoto from interacting with his older brothers and sister. After his wife threw boiling water over Shoto, Enji had her admitted to a mental hospital. His son Toya couldn't take the abuse his father put his family through anymore, he confronted his father which ended in a fight between the two. The Fight ended in Toya being severely scarred from using to much of his quirk, he was beaten by Endeavor who left him thinking he was dead, not even mentioning what happened he thought he was dead to the rest of his family, just that Toya had ran away. Unknown to Endeavor his son Toya, turned to villainy and is the villain, Dabi.Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pro Hero Category:U.A. High School Former Student Category:Todoroki Family Category:Top 10 Hero Category:Endeavor Hero Agency Category:Fire Quirk User